The Time
by Azuka Kanahara
Summary: Semenjak hari itu aku percaya bahwa kami akan berlanjut ke pelaminan dan menyaksikan cucu-cucu kami bertumbuh besar. Aku berharap waktu itu akan datang dan bukan hanya sekedar mimpi. Warning inside. Mind to RnR? XD


Akhirnya aku bikin fict. Sudah lama nggak bikin ya, lagi repot soalnya. :D

Nah, mumpung lagi liburan kenaikan kelas, bikin fict deh. Hehehe

.

Kali ini bikinnya nggak terinspirasi dari lagu, tapi judulnya iya. Yeah, I l.o.v.e Black Eyed Peas. ^_^

.

Kali ini coba bikin angst. Semoga berhasil ya. Habis angst aku mau bikin humor, yah, kembali ke genre awal. Lol

Awalnya rada bingung buat nentuin genre: angst, romance, atau tragedy ya? Akhirnya pilih romance/angst saja. Wkwk

.

**WARNING : OOC (Sasuke-nya bakal lebih banyak bicara), AU, etc.**

.

Happy reading all~

**xxxxx**

Aku, Haruno Sakura bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke saat kelas dua SMP. Kami menjadi dekat lalu berpisah sewaktu SMA. Kemudian aku sadar bahwa aku sangat mencintainya semenjak kami dekat, tapi aku tidak pernah tahu apa dia juga mencintaiku.

Dia idola yang mempunyai sejuta kelebihan jasmani, pastilah dia menyukai gadis yang sederajat dengannya. Bukan aku yang pas-pasan seperti ini.

Tapi aku bersyukur karena takdir mempertemukan kami saat kami lulus SMA. Karena ternyata kami berada di satu universitas dan jurusan yang sama.

Saat itu, dia mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku dan aku pun mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya.

Kami berdua ternyata saling mencintai sejak SMP. Bukahkan itu perasaan dan momen yang sangat menggetarkan?

Semenjak hari itu aku percaya bahwa kami akan berlanjut ke pelaminan dan menyaksikan cucu-cucu kami bertumbuh besar.

Aku berharap waktu itu akan datang dan bukan hanya sekedar mimpi.

**xxxxx**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Time © Azuka Kanahara**

**xxxxx**

Kehidupan kuliahku lebih indah dari masa SMA. Jika banyak orang berkata bahwa kehidupan SMA lebih enak, menurutku itu salah. Memang SMA itu sangat seru, tiap hari dipenuhi oleh banyak warna, tapi hatiku kosong―mungkin karena tidak ada Sasuke.

Sedangkan sewaktu kuliah, Sasuke selalu ada di sampingku. Bahkan selama tiga semester kami kuliah, kami dan beberapa sahabat kami selalu mengambil SKS dan kelas yang sama. Lalu kami semua akan duduk berdampingan. Bukankah itu sangat mengasyikan?

Jurusan yang kami ambil adalah manajemen bisnis. Sasuke mengambil jurusan ini karena dia ingin meneruskan bisnis keluarganya―sama dengan tujuanku. Jadi, aku merasa bahwa kami memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu lagi.

Tiga semester kami memadu kasih. Tidak ada masalah, kami tidak pernah bertengkar, kami saling pengertian, dan banyak yang mengatakan bahwa kami berdua adalah pasangan yang sempurna.

Tapi beberapa hari ini Sasuke terlihat aneh. Berkali-kali ada panggilan masuk ke ponselnya―yang tampaknya berasal dari nomor yang sama―dan berkali-kali juga dia menolak panggilan itu.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku pada Sasuke. Sahabat kami yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Sai, dan Yamanaka Ino juga merasa heran (serta khawatir). Saat ini kami semua sedang berada di kantin Universitas Tokyo―universitas kami.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Sasuke dengan muka dingin―seperti biasanya.

Belum sampai sedetik Sasuke selesai berkata, ponselnya menyala lagi. Karena penasaran, Naruto yang duduk di samping Sasuke langsung merebut dan mengangkat ponsel itu.

"Hei, jangan lancang!" bentak Sasuke seraya mengambil ponselnya. Dia pun menekan tombol merah yang artinya memutus sambungan telepon itu.

"Ada apa sih?" tanyaku sebal. "Siapa yang meneleponmu terus? Dari kemarin begitu terus."

"Tidak. Ah, aku pulang dulu ya. Tolong salah satu dari kalian antar Sakura pulang ya," pinta Sasuke.

Kemudian dia pergi meninggalkanku dan sahabat-sahabatnya yang hanya bisa saling berpandangan. Heran. Apa yang terjadi pada anak itu? Dia tidak pernah bertingkah sepanik ini.

Biasanya jika ada panggilan masuk dari orang yang tidak dia kenal, dia akan menolaknya. Jika orang itu masih menelepon, dia akan mengangkatnya dan berkata "jangan cari ribut". Setelah itu sang "pencari ribut" akan berhenti mengganggunya.

Tapi kali ini berbeda. Sasuke kelihatan panik dan takut pada sang penelepon. Berarti penelepon itu adalah orang yang Sasuke kenal dan yang tidak mau Sasuke temui. Siapa sih sebenarnya?

**xxxxx**

Apakah itu salah jika aku mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sasuke? Tidak 'kan?

Jadi, malam harinya aku memutuskan untuk menelepon ponsel Sasuke. Beberapa kali aku meneleponnya, dia tidak mengangkat. Yang terakhir kali, dia malah menolak panggilanku. Aku tidak berani menelepon rumahnya karena orangtuanya belum mengenalku.

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, jam segini Sasuke biasanya menganggur dan dia pasti meneleponku lebih dulu. Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia tidak meneleponku dan tidak pernah menjawab teleponku.

Jika keesokan harinya aku bertanya kenapa, pasti dia punya seribu alasan. Mulai dari sedang pergi sampai ponselnya ketinggalan di rumah saudaranya yang sedang berada di luar kota. Itu tidak masuk akal karena setiap Sasuke kuliah, dia akan membawa ponselnya. Ponsel yang sama setiap hari.

Semua kejadian aneh ini berawal dari telepon mist erius ke ponselnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sih? Hanya satu pertanyaan itu yang bisa aku lontarkan.

**Drrr!**

Ah, ada pesan masuk ke dalam kotak masuk ponselku. Mungkin dari Sasuke―meskipun kecil kemungkinan. Aku pun mengeceknya dan aku menjadi sedikit kecewa. Ternyata dari Naruto.

.

**From : Uzumaki Naruto**

**Subject : -**

Sebenernya aku sungkan mau cerita, tapi mau gimana lagi.

Tadi kan aku angkat telepon misterius di ponsel Sasuke. Ternyata suara cewek, masih muda kayaknya. Sebaya kita. Aku nggak ada maksud buat manas-manasi atau apa lho, tapi setidaknya kamu harus tahu.

.

Pikiranku kosong selama beberapa detik. Tanpa berpikir lebih lama, aku langsung mengetik dan mengirim pesan ke ponsel Sasuke.

.

**To : Uchiha Sasuke**

**Subject : -**

Tolong jangan ada berbohong.

**xxxxx**

Keesokan harinya aku bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke. Dia kelihatan biasa saja, seperti tidak ada beban yang menimpanya―meskipun menurutku ada, tapi dia tidak mau cerita.

"Pagi." Aku menyapa Sasuke tepat di depan gerbang Universitas Tokyo yang sangat ramai karena kedatangan para murid dari segala arah.

"Apa maksud _SMS_-mu yang kemarin?" tanya Sasuke secara _to-the-point_.

"...tidak apa-apa. Salah kirim _SMS_," jawabku asal. Aku langsung membalikkan badan dan mulai berjalan, tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tanganku.

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu. Apapun akan aku ceritakan."

Aku tersenyum kecut. "Lalu siapa orang yang selama ini suka menelponmu?"

Sasuke terdiam. Dia tidak berani menatap wajahku.

"Kenapa selalu diam? Jangan-jangan ada cewek lain ya?"

"Tidak, Sakura."

"Lalu siapa?" Nada bicaraku mulai meninggi.

Sasuke kembali terdiam, tapi kali ini dengan menatap wajahku. Dia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi lidahnya tercekat.

Aku menarik pergelangan tangan kiriku yang berada di dalam genggaman tangan kanan Sasuke dengan kasar. "Terserahlah!"

Sasuke tetap diam seribu bahasa dan aku segera pergi meninggalkannya karena sebal. Aku memasuki halaman fakultasku dengan dada sesak.

Apakah ini yang namanya bertengkar dengan Uchiha Sasuke? Baru kali ini aku merasakannya. Rasanya benar-benar tidak enak.

**xxxxx**

**Tin!**

Mobil Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti tepat di depanku. Saat itu aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju gerbang utama untuk pulang ke rumah. Aku hampir saja terserempet jika tidak menghindar. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya―mungkin dia marah karena kejadian tadi dan dia ingin menabrakku. Ah, aku berpikir hal yang tidak masuk akal.

Sasuke membuka kaca mobilnya dan memandangku dengan tajam―seperti biasa. "Ayo masuk."

Aku menurutinya dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil hitam itu. Aku duduk tepat di samping Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku setelah itu.

"Ayo kita pergi. Aku sudah ketahuan dan aku tidak bisa kembali lagi."

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Apa maksud Sasuke berkata seperti itu?

Belum sempat aku bertanya, Sasuke langsung menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Biasanya kami belok kanan jika ingin pulang ke rumah, tapi kali ini Sasuke memilih untuk belok kiri.

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanyaku setengah takut.

"Sejauh mungkin asal masih di pulau ini."

"Memangnya ada apa sih?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Beberapa detik kemudian ponselnya mendapat panggilan masuk dan Sasuke dengan cepat menolak panggilan itu. Lalu dia menon-aktifkan ponselnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Nanti saja aku ceritakan. Kita harus bersembunyi dulu."

Hah? Bersembunyi? Aku menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Aku tidak sedang syuting film CSI atau NCIS―dan aku bukanlah seorang buronan! Aku memandang wajah Sasuke. Jangan-jangan Sasuke yang merupakan buronan polisi? Ah, lagi-lagi aku berpikir terlalu aneh.

**xxxxx**

Coba tebak, aku dan Sasuke menuju ke mana? Ke SMP kita yang dulu!

Semenjak kuliah, aku sudah tidak pernah datang ke SMP maupun SMA-ku. Rasanya beda sekali. Dulu aku masih menjadi murid, sekarang aku sudah menjadi alumni. Beberapa ruangan di SMP terkesan asing bagiku, padahal dulu setiap hari aku melewatinya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Sekolah sudah sangat sepi, bahkan tukang kebun yang―dulu―biasanya berlalu-lalang sudah tidak ada.

Sasuke mengajakku menuju ke kelas di mana kami bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Kelas 8-C yang terletak di lantai tiga, lantai paling atas. Di sana dia akan menceritakan segalanya. Tentang siapa orang yang meneleponnya, kenapa dia harus bersembunyi, apa yang sudah ketahuan―semuanya.

Satu per satu anak tangga aku naiki. Satu per satu lorong aku lewati. Begitu banyak waktu yang sudah aku lewati di tempat ini.

Aku tertawa dengan teman-teman, bertengkar dengan anak kelas sebelah, dimarahi guru, mendapat hukuman, mengincar kakak-kakak pemain basket, ujian sekolah, event-event yang begitu seru, lomba antar kelas―banyak sekali hal yang aku ingat sampai ingin membuatku menangis.

Uh, ternyata aku sudah menangis. Padahal aku baru berada di lantai dua. Bagaimana jika aku berada di lantai tiga? Mungkin aku akan menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

Sasuke yang berjalan di depanku segera menoleh ke belakang dan mendekapku lembut. "Aku juga rindu tempat ini. Lebih dari aku merindukan SMA-ku. Karena begitu banyak waktu yang berharga di SMP, dengan teman-teman, dengan dirimu."

Aku mengangguk pelan lalu melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke dan memandangnya lembut. "Ayo pergi ke lantai tiga."

Sasuke mengiyakan lalu berjalan mengikutiku.

Aku menaiki tangga terakhir sebelum menuju ke lantai tiga. Airmataku sudah mau keluar lagi, tapi aku tetap menahannya.

Lalu sampailah kami di lantai tiga. Tepat di samping tangga, terdapat kelas 8-C. Kelas yang mempertemukanku dengan Sasuke.

"Kamu masih ingat, aku datang lebih awal dari kamu lalu aku mencoba untuk membuka pintu kelas. Berkali-kali aku coba tapi tidak bisa, aku kira pintunya dikunci. Setelah itu kamu datang, membuka pintu itu dengan sangat mudah dan aku cuma bisa tertawa dalam hati. Dasar Sasuke si hati beku. Kuat sekali tenagamu," ceritaku panjang lebar.

"Iya." Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Kamu tahu, aku tertawa di dalam kelas saat itu. Kamu lucu sekali."

Aku tertawa pelan lalu mendekati pintu. "Aku yang akan membukanya sekarang."

"Iya."

**Brak!**

"Tuh 'kan bisa!" kataku senang.

Sasuke mengelus rambutku pelan. Lalu dia masuk ke dalam kelas―menuju ke tempat duduk kedua dari belakang dan kedua dari kanan. Dia duduk di sana dan aku duduk di sampingnya.

Inilah tempat di mana kisah ini berawal. Wali kelas membuat kami duduk bersebelahan dan kami menjadi sangat dekat. Kami bersahabat dan saling membantu―meskipun Sasuke yang lebih banyak membantuku.

Sasuke memang tampan, putih, kaya, keren, cool―secara fisik dia memang memiliki segalanya. Tapi satu hal yang lebih aku sukai tentang dirinya. Dia mengubahku menjadi lebih baik. Dia akan memarahiku jika aku salah, sekaligus memberitahuku sikap yang benar.

Aku sangat berhutang padanya.

"Ingat kalau aku suka mencontek tugas matematikamu?" tanyaku.

"Iya. Akhirnya aku memberi tanpa kamu minta. Padahal aku tidak bisa matematika."

Aku terkikik. "Ingat waktu kamu memarahiku karena duduk di atas mejamu? Katamu itu tidak sopan. Ingat waktu kamu bilang 'awas bajumu kotor' dan kamu menarik punggungku untuk mendekat ke arahmu saat aku bersandar di papan yang penuh spidol? Mukamu agak memerah waktu itu. Ingat waktu kamu menemaniku saat aku bertengkar dengan geng-ku? Ingat kalau kamu selalu memberiku makanan yang kamu punya?"

Tanpa sadar, aku sudah berceloteh tanpa henti. Yang bisa dilakukan Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan bergumam "ya". Sesekali dia tersenyum saat aku menceritakan kejadian yang lucu.

"Harusnya kamu sadar kalau aku menyukaimu, Sakura," kata Sasuke. "Tapi aku malu mengatakannya."

"Kata Ino kamu memang menyukaiku, tapi aku tidak yakin. Kamu itu idola, pasti kamu memilih cewek idola juga."

Sasuke memandangku dengan tatapan nanar. "Andai saja aku mengatakannya sejak awal, ya?"

"Eh?" Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Aku ingin pergi ke satu tempat lagi." Sasuke keluar dari dalam kelas dan aku mengikutinya.

Kami menuju ke balkon di ujung lantai tiga―letaknya di seberang tangga. Aku sangat ingat di tempat itu.

Aku pernah menangis karena ulah Sasuke―aku tidak perlu menceritakan apa ulahnya karena tidak terlalu penting. Memang yang salah adalah teman kami, tapi Sasuke juga ikut bersalah karena dia tidak membelaku, dia hanya diam saja. Itulah pertama kalinya aku menangis di SMP―teman-temanku sampai datang menghibur dan meminta maaf karena sudah membuatku menangis.

Sasuke lebih bersalah karena dia tidak datang dan menghiburku. Tentu saja karena dia malu―aku tahu. Keluarga Uchiha memang terlalu menjaga _image_.

Lalu ada satu momen lagi. Waktu kami berdua duduk dan Sasuke menceritakan rahasia keluarganya padaku―yang tidak mau aku ingat-ingat lagi. Tidak banyak yang tahu dan Sasuke memberitahuku. Berarti aku orang yang dia percaya, bukan? Aku senang sekali.

"Dan sebenarnya apa tujuanmu mengajakku ke tempat ini? Siapa orang yang suka meneleponmu? Kenapa kita bersembunyi? Ceritakan semuanya," pintaku.

"Mungkin aku akan membuatmu menangis lagi."

"Ceritakan saja."

"Selama berpacaran aku tidak pernah mengenalkanmu ke orangtuaku 'kan? Bahkan kakakku tidak tahu jika kita berpacaran."

"...kenapa?"

"Itu karena... Akh! Harusnya aku menyatakan cinta padamu sejak dulu!"

Mendadak perasaanku tidak enak. Memangnya apa yang sedang Sasuke alami? Aku tidak bisa menebak saking bingungnya.

"Maaf selama ini aku menyimpan sebuah rahasia besar." Sasuke mengelus pipiku lembut. "Aku sudah dijodohkan dengan anak rekan bisnis ayahku sejak SMA. Maka dari itu aku tidak bisa mengenalkanmu pada orangtuaku, mereka pasti marah besar. Sebentar lagi pertunanganku akan diadakan. Dia berkuliah di Beijing, tapi tiba-tiba dia datang ke Tokyo dan meneleponku tiap hari. Yang selama ini menelepon ponselku adalah dia. Namanya Karin."

"Bo-bohong," gumamku tidak percaya. Airmata mulai menetes dari kedua bolamataku."Kamu tidak mungkin melakukan hal ini padaku."

"Tidak Sakura. Aku serius."

"Lalu apa maksudmu mengajakku ke sini? Untuk mengingat kejadian dulu, mengatakan hal ini, dan membuatku menderita?"

"Akulah yang ingin mengingat kejadian dulu denganmu, Sakura! Karena waktu-waktu kita di sini sangatlah berharga! Setelah bertunangan aku tidak akan kembali ke tempat ini! Aku akan ikut Karin ke Beijing!" Sasuke secara tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhku. "Tapi aku tidak mau ditunangkan!"

Aku langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke. "Kamu pembohong! Jadi selama ini kamu menduakan aku?"

"Aku tidak pernah menyukai Karin! Aku jalan-jalan dengannya karena dipaksa oleh orangtuaku!"

Tangisanku makin menjadi-jadi. Aku tidak bisa berpikir secara rasional. Satu setengah tahun kami jadian dan ternyata Sasuke dijodohkan dengan gadis lain?

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura, jadi aku tidak mau bertunangan dengan Karin."

"Jiia kamu memilihku, kamu akan kehilangan kekayaanmu..."

"Aku tidak takut. Kita bisa pergi ke luar negeri bersama. Tapi Uchiha akan selalu mengejar kita. Kita pasti akan ditemukan―cepat atau lambat."

"Bawalah kemanapun aku pergi. Aku tidak akan takut asal bersamamu," mohonku dengan suara bergetar.

"Ikutlah denganku." Sasuke menarik tanganku dan kami pergi dari tempat penuh kenangan itu.

**xxxxx**

Sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya di sebuah jembatan penghubung yang sangat megah. Ada sungai dengan arus yang sangat deras―tepat di bawah jembatan itu. Aku belum pernah pergi ke tempat itu, aku tidak tahu kota apa ini karena semua tampak asing.

Kami sudah mengemudi lebih dari enam jam, jadi kemungkinan besar kami sudah berada di luar Tokyo.

Hanya ada satu atau dua mobil yang melewati jembatan itu. Jadi, kesimpulannya; jembatan itu benar-benar jembatan yang sepi.

"Sasuke, di sini dingin sekali. Apa yang kita lakukan di sini?"

"Sakura." Sasuke menatap mataku dalam-dalam. "Matilah bersamaku."

Deg!

Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Apa Sasuke sudah gila?

"Gila. Kamu tidak serius 'kan? Kita bisa bicarakan baik-baik dengan orangtuamu 'kan?"

Sasuke malah memasang wajah yang sangat serius―lebih serius dari tadi.

"Aku sudah ratusan kali mencoba untuk bicara baik-baik, tapi mereka tidak mau mendengar. Bisnis lebih penting bagi mereka. Mati. Itu pilihan terakhirku. Jika kamu tidak mau. Tidak apa." Sasuke mendekati tepi jembatan. "Lebih aku mati daripada hidup dengan wanita yang tidak aku cintai, sekaligus membuat wanita yang aku cintai menderita. Aku akan mati untukmu."

"TIDAK!" Aku menjerit histeris. "Aku lebih baik mati daripada hidup tanpamu! Aku akan mati denganmu!"

Sasuke menyeringai, lalu dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku menggapai uluran tangannya. Aku melihat ke bawah jembatan, sungainya kelihatan begitu dalam―menakutkan. Aku akan merugikan banyak pihak. Ayah, Ibu, sahabat-sahabatku. Jadi apa pilihanku ini benar?

"Cintaku padamu seperti melodi." Sasuke mulai bernyanyi pelan, tampaknya menyanyikan lagu yang dia buat sendiri karena aku belum pernah mendengar lagu yang seperti itu.

"Karena melodi akan selalu ada sampai akhir kehidupan. Karena semua orang mengerti apa itu melodi."

Aku menaiki tepi jembatan―bersama-sama dengan Sasuke.

"Itulah arti cintaku padamu."

Aku menarik nafas panjang. Jantungku benar-benar berdebar kencang. Tegang.

"Cintaku padamu abadi dan aku ingin seluruh dunia tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu."

Aku memandang Sasuke sambil tersenyum, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Ini semua terasa begitu cepat. Tadi pagi kami masih berada di universitas dengan teman-teman. Kami masih tertawa dan memakan makanan yang kami suka.

Tapi sekarang, semua momen itu tinggal kenangan.

"Cium aku," mintaku untuk terakhir kalinya.

Sasuke memelukku pelan dan kemudian mengecup bibirku. Lalu dia membawaku untuk terjun ke dalam sungai bersamanya.

Cinta kami berdua melebur menjadi satu di tempat yang tidak pernah kami ketahui namanya.

Inikah cinta sejati?

Ya, inilah cinta sejati karena aku percaya bahwa inilah cinta sejati.

Di kehidupan selanjutnya, aku percaya bahwa kami akan bertemu dan bersama lagi. Kami akan bertemu di SMP. Dia akan membukakan pintu kelas untukku. Dia akan memarahiku jika aku berbuat salah. Dia akan memberiku makanannya. Dia akan membantuku mengerjakan tugas matematika.

Lalu kami akan menikah. Kami akan memiliki keturunan. Kami akan melihat cucu-cucu kami bertumbuh besar. Kami akan menghabiskan hari tua bersama-sama.

Waktu akan menghubungkan hati kami selama-lamanya. Aku percaya.

**xxxxx**

**I****'****ve had the time of my life**

**And I****'****ve never felt this way before**

**And I swear this is true**

**And I owe it all to you**

**xxxxx**

**THE END**

**xxxxx**

Apa sudah kerasa angst-nya? Baru kali ini bikin angst soalnya. :')

Maaf ya kalau alurnya terlalu cepat, nggak pingin bikin multi-chapter soalnya.

Adegan masa SMP-nya itu aku ambil dari kisah nyataku lho. :D Biar sekalian dapet feel. Wkwkwk.

.

Oh ya, buat murid kelas 9+12 yang sudah lulus. Selamat ya. ^_^ Buat yang lain, semoga naik kelas. Hehehehe

.

Right, mind to review? :)

Thank you all~ :*


End file.
